


A Game of Angels and Demons

by SailingChariot



Series: MakoHaruRin Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, MakoHaruRin - Freeform, MakoHaruRin Week, Marinka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingChariot/pseuds/SailingChariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a game. Makoto the sweet angel, Rin the daring demon, and Haruka the innocent human. Makoto and Rin were at competition to see who gets this precious human to bring back to their home. However, when events take an unfortunate turn, Haruka is left alone and Makoto and Rin take on roles no one would have ever thought would happen. Now, they're determined to replay their childhood game and find out who gets to be the real winner. But everything is not what it seems in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game of Angels and Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Dolphin - Angel Human Demon

“ _Hiiiiiiii-yah!_ ” The young boy named Rin cried out as he ran toward his friend, Makoto.

“Not today!” Makoto called out in response, crossing his arms to block the make-believe punch Rin landed on them.

“He will be mine!” Rin dramatically called out.

“The boy will be mine! He is too pure to go to the side of evil!” Makoto responded, now chasing after Rin.

Meanwhile, Haruka was sitting against the wall of the room. He had his knees to his chest and was working on a sketch. He glanced up to watch the display between his two friends and shook his head. Another game of Angels and Demons, he figured. And yet again, Haruka was the human. He sighed.

“Noooooo!” Rin exclaimed, falling to the floor as he pressed his hands to his chest.

 _'That makes three for Makoto, two for Rin._ ’ Haruka thought, looking down at his sketch of an angel and a fallen angel looking at each other.

“Good wins, yet again!” Makoto laughed, extending his hand to help Rin up.

Rin remained still on the floor for a few seconds before laughing and grabbing Makoto’s hand to pull himself up from the floor. He took his hand back and dusted off his shorts. “Haha, alright. Alright. You win this time. But it’s not over until I say it is!” He grinned before hearing his mother’s voice from downstairs.

“ _Rin, sweetie! Makoto’s parents are here to pick up Makoto and Haruka._ ”

Rin blinked. “Already?!” He darted out the room and stood at the top of the staircase. “Aw come on! Can they stay a little bit longer?”

“ _It’s already getting late. They can come over another time._ ”

“Promise?”

“ _Promise._ ”

He pressed his lips together for a second before nodding and walking back into his room. He saw they had already packed up their bags and were ready to leave.

“We’ll come again for sure.” Makoto said, Haruka nodded next to him. “Plus, we’ll see you in school. Maybe we can continue then.” He added.

“Just know that this isn’t over yet.” Rin said challengingly.

“Oh I know. First to five gets the human?”

“Fine by me.”

“Don’t act like I’m some kind of prize.” Haruka mumbled before walking past the two. They blinked at Haruka but brushed it off for the time being. Of course he knew they would never do that.

“We’ll see you, Rin! Thanks for having us.” Makoto said before walking out with Haruka.

Rin smiled and followed suit to say goodbye as they left the house.

x X x

“Haru-chan~ …Hey, Haru-chan?” Nagisa said, poking Haruka’s arm as he did so.

Haruka was lost in his own memory, shocked at having to remember that one scene from his childhood. It took a moment but he finally came back to his senses and faced the blond.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You kind of zoned out.” He asked, concern in his eyes.

“Hm? …I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“I’m fine.”

“Haru-cha—“

“I’ll be fine. Better?”

“Better. But that still doesn’t change the fact that you’re not fine now.”

Haruka frowned. Nagisa had a point. He sighed and walked over to one of the park’s benches. Sitting down, he urged his friend to come sit next to him. And happily, Nagisa did so.

“Do you remember Rin and Makoto?”

The cheerful air around Nagisa seemed to have shattered and his natural smile fell.

“I do. Haru-chan, were you thinking about them again?”

“It was just a random memory that came into my mind. Of when we used to play Angels and Demons. It was a silly game Makoto and Rin started.” He paused. “They never did get to see who reached five points first.”

“Oh…” Nagisa sighed. “Come on! They wouldn’t want you to think about such things, right? What happened those years back, happened. And I miss them as much as you do, Haru-chan. But we have to move on for their sakes, right?”

Hesitating, Haruka answered, “Right… But I wonder if they ever took form of what they used to play as.”

Nagisa laughed, “Rin-chan being a demon? Nah, impossible! I think they’re both angels and they’re both looking over us to make sure we’re happy. But you’re not happy right now, so don’t make their job harder!” Nagisa jokingly scolded him.

“Sorry.”

“How about we go get some ice cream? My treat! And you know how rare it is that I willingly treat anyone to ice cream.”

Haruka looked at Nagisa. He saw the warm smile his friend offered and couldn’t stay upset for long. He was right in everything he said. “Alright, let’s go.”

The blond jumped up from the bench and bounced on his feet until the older teen got up. They walked toward the exit of the park to begin their journey to the ice cream parlor.

“If only he knew…” A soft voice spoke.

“I wonder if he would laugh.” Another voice spoke, gentle yet rough.

“No one would have ever thought that the precious angel, Makoto, would have ended up being the tainted one.” Rin commented, jumping down from the tree branch and gracefully landing on the ground.

“I’m pretty sure they figured you were no angel while you were alive.” Makoto responded, jumping off and landing steadily next to Rin. He looked at him, examined the white and gold robes he was decorated with. Makoto rolled his eyes.

Rin sighed, head tilting ever so slightly as he looked back at Makoto. The black robe he wore did not complement those green eyes he knew so well when he was younger. But now they lost their bright color and was left to look as though ash covered them.

They began walking, lazily following behind their prime subject.

“You’re doing a lousy job at protecting your human.” Makoto said.

“And you’re doing a poor job at tempting him.” Rin fired back, not wanting to start a real argument over something as petty as their jobs.

Rin was an angel of the Lord, a protector of mankind and a guardian angel to any human he was assigned to.

Makoto, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. A servant to the Devil, meant to tempt the humans of earth and bring more to the underworld kingdom he knew as home now.

Both of them were assigned to do their jobs by the means of their old friend, Haruka Nanase. Needless to say, they were more than shocked to have remembered everything from their human lives upon running into each other after Haruka got into an incident at the pool years prior.

They were not allowed to touch the boy, not allowed to directly speak to the boy. In a plain sense, they were meant to be more like shoulder angels rather than shape shifters who take place in their subject’s life. And yet, despite being involved in Haruka’s life since the day they died in that horrible car crash many years ago, this was only the beginning.

x X x

Temptation after temptation. Makoto was on a roll.

Haruka was in his late twenties by the time Makoto finally managed to take control of his life. Whispering sweet nothings and urging him to mildly bad acts to worse acts… He knew he wasn’t going to have a problem guiding him to Hell. It’s gotten to the point where even Rin couldn’t say anything to change Haruka’s mind.

Standing in the corner of the room, Rin shouted at Makoto, “Do you see what you’ve done?!”

Makoto, sitting on one of the chairs near Rin, looked at the sleeve of his robe and said, “I do not know what you’re talking about. I’m only doing my job.”

Rin opened his mouth to yell at Makoto again, but was cut off by the rather loud moan Haruka released. Rin cringed and Makoto laughed.

“Perfect! Like music to my ears!” He said, grinning at Rin.

“You disgust me, Makoto.” He looked over to where Haruka was on the bed. Another cringe and he looked away.

“Hey, a guy has to take care of himself after the first time, y’know.” Makoto said, feeling particularly proud at not becoming flustered like he used to.

“He wouldn’t have to if you didn’t tempt him to have sex in the first place.”

Makoto shrugged.

The angel narrowed his eyes at him before walking away. He made his way to the side of the bed and leaned over, whispering into Haruka’s ear. Haruka suddenly stopped and made a face of disgust.

“I can’t believe I’ve gotten this low.” He mumbled, deciding to finish himself and clean up. The shame that coursed through him did not go away, however. Even with his long shower.

Rin smiled in Makoto’s direction and Makoto slammed his hand against the desk.

“Damn it! I had him! What did you do?!”

“Nothing too far from what you have been doing.”

x X x

Haruka, in his mid-thirties, stood next to the hospital bed where his father laid. A hand covering his, Haruka’s other hand was clenched in a ball.

“Dad, please hang on.” His voice cracked.

No response, only the slow beep of the heart monitor provided him with sound.

“Come on, Haruka…” His mother spoke, placing a hand on her son’s shoulder. “Visiting hours are over and they won’t let us stay.”

He hesitated before telling his father he loved him and getting up to walk out of the room with his mother.

Inside the room, Makoto and Rin looked at each other.

“I kinda feel sorry for him.” Makoto stated, looking at the Nanase father.

“I would hope so. Even if you are a demon, you’re one granted with your human memories. He’s been in our lives as well.”

Makoto huffed.

They looked over to where he was laying down and saw his own angel and demon standing on either side. The demon looked aged, crippled, and sickly. While the angel looked healthy, vibrant, and almost alive – if not for the dim aura around her.

Makoto and Rin walked out the room and made their way to Haruka. They saw him sitting on one of the waiting room chairs, his mother next to him and rubbing his back gently.

“Haruka…”

“Why does it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been me?”

“If it was you, it would have made our jobs shorter.” Makoto commented, earning a stare from Rin.

“Don’t say that… These things happen for a reason, we can’t help that.”

The demon stepped over to Haruka and whispered in his ear.

Suddenly, Haruka snapped, “Why the hell didn’t you stop him?! This is your fault!”

“Haruka!” The Nanase mother responded, shocked at her son’s outburst.

Another whisper and Haruka balled his fists up. He stood from the chair and faced her, eyes becoming cold. “You’re selfish, mom! You’ve always been selfish! Moving to Tokyo and dragging dad along because  _you_  had a new job. Not stopping him when  _you_  were the only one who could. Hell, even right now! Who cares if visiting hours are over?! That is your husband and  _you are not_ fighting to go stay the night with him?!”

His mother stared at Haruka in disbelief, eyebrows raising and mouth falling open slightly. She didn’t know what to say.

Makoto doubled over laughing. “This is better than I expected!” He exclaimed.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Rin said, eyes widened as he looked between Haruka and his mother. He quickly stepped over to Haruka’s side and whispered in his ear, praying it would be enough.

Seeing his mother’s expression, Haruka realized what he said. He blinked. “I… Mom. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry—“

“No, you’re right.”

‘ _What?_ ’ Haruka, Rin, and Makoto thought.

“I have been selfish.” She stated. “And  _I’m_  sorry.” Without another word, she calmly stood up from the chair and walked past her son.

A sick feeling filled inside of Haruka and he ran to the bathroom. The two supernatural beings stood in the waiting room.

“Oh thank goodness.” Rin said, letting out a breath at seeing how one of the better outcomes occurred.

“Tsk, always ruining my fun.” Makoto responded before covering his mouth. A violent cough escaped his throat and he closed his eyes tightly. That was… new. He cleared his throat and shook his head, trying to pretend it was nothing. With Rin looking at him with curiosity, he remembered back to the beings in the room.

And that’s when he figured out that’s how they knew who would win in the end.

x X x

At the age of seventy-three, Haruka lies still on his own hospital bed. He was looking up at the television, but he had no interest in what was showing. Haruka wanted to draw, wanted to kiss his wife, wanted to hug his children, but most of all wanted to swim like he used to in his younger years.

Instead, he was stuck in a hospital bed with a broken hip.

Makoto and Rin were sitting on the two chairs in his room, leaning against each other. Makoto’s cough had not gone away over the years and Rin’s vibrant colors have been dimming ever so slowly as of late. They were at an even level. Or if they were still playing their game from their childhood, they were tied.

“How did you become a demon?” Rin asked, eyes half lidded as he stared at Haruka. He frowned.

“I had a bad habit of stealing. Stealing, lying, learned what masturbating was from a hands on experience.” Makoto responded, covering his mouth and coughing. His throat felt raw. “And you, dear ol’ angel friend of mine.”

“I was too focused on wanting to swim and taking care of my mom and sister that I didn’t have time to really do anything bad. I didn’t care of stealing because I never wanted much. I didn’t have to cheat because I studied hard. And I never really felt the need to commit adultery.”

“Sounds like you had it easy.”

Rin was about to say he didn’t, but Haruka shifting in bed distracted him. The both looked at their subject.

Haruka had his eyes shut tightly. His chest was rising and falling quickly as he gasped for air. Their eyes widened and they looked to the door as a nurse calmly walked in to check on him. When she realized what was happening, she ran to the doorframe to call for doctors and nurses.

“I guess this is the final moment.” Rin said.

“Yeah. Guess we better get a start on racking up all our points to see who gets him.” Makoto responded.

They looked at their old best friend, both frowning. They knew this time was approaching, but they were not ready to accept it.

x X x

Haruka gasped as he forced himself to sit up in his futon. He took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as he looked around the room. This was… his living room. Haruka looked down at his hands and saw his skin was tight, he was young.

Blinking, he looked over to his left and right. Makoto. Rin. They were there. They were alive. …All three of them were teenagers!

Nausea caused Haruka to hunch over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. It was a dream. It was all a dream.

“Haru…?” Makoto mumbled, being half awake from feeling Haruka shift around.

The small sound caused Rin to wake up and he peeked at Haru from under his blanket. “Why the hell are you awake?”

He stood silent, stood still, almost forcing the other two to sit up and look at him with concern.

“Hey, are you okay?” Rin asked. “You’ve covered in sweat.”

Makoto got up from his futon and walked to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of water and kneeled down next to Haruka. With Rin rubbing his back, Makoto touched his arm and held the bottle out to him.

Haruka hesitated but took it with a shaky hand. He twisted the cap open and began chugging the water, feeling as though he couldn’t get enough of it. When it was done, he dropped the bottle on the floor and brought his hands up to his head.

“I had a dream.” He finally said, his voice quivering.

Makoto and Rin exchanged looks, knowing this wasn’t the usual Haruka they knew.

“Remember how you two used to play Angels and Demons…?”


End file.
